Wizard Exchange Program
by Crystal Creator
Summary: Lucy Levy and Lisanna have been told by Master Makarov to go to a Wizard Exchange Program or known as the W.E.P program and where is it they are going? Sabertooth that is where. Rated T for swearing.
1. Seriously ?

Hi Crystal Creator here and welcome to this brand new story.

This is inspired by some Fanfic I read a long time ago.

Here it is ,moment of truth.

Makarov sighed as he looked at the letter the magic council had sent him. ( This is after the GMG ) Since Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had a close score they were to send 3 members down to Sabertooth for an exchange program. Makarov had hoped this wouldn't happen but sure enough, it still happened. Now he was to choose 3 people who don't brawl that often , which was very hard since most members fought in the guild hall all the time no matter what time or how it even started.

'Now who to choose...' Makarov muttered. He was judging who would be the best 3 for this program. Suddenly the door broke down. He turned his head and found Natsu grinning there like the stupid idiot he is. ( No offense to Natsu.)

'Gramps! Look what I have.' Natsu asked holding up a bag. It sounded like a lot of Jewel when he shook it. But just why now though? It had to be when he was in deep concentration. Makarov turned his nice friendly smile into a death glare. Natsu got the signal and ran of screaming something like NOT THAT !

A few seconds later there was a polite knock. Makarov knew that it definitely wasn't Gray or Natsu so then he said,

'Yes? Come in.' Lucy opened the door and revealed herself along with Levy and Lisanna. Makarov raised an eyebrow and questioned them.

'How may I help you girls? '

Lucy sighed. 'Well we couldn't find any good jobs and the others in Team Natsu were all requested on 1 job so we came to ask you if we could do anything.' Lucy asked , clearly looking embarrassed. Makarov was about to say if they could help out with Mira at the bar but then he changed his mind as he thought about the situation.

'Come here.' He ordered. They ( Lucy, Levy and Lisanna ) all closed in and listened carefully to his every word.

'There is a exchange program going on and could you three go?' He pleaded.

' Sure which guild?' Levy asked eager to hear.

Makarov spoke gravely and whispered. ' Sabertooth.' Lucy stomach sank and she felt her body go tense. The same happened to Lisanna and Levy. Afterall, they WERE watching it. Lucy getting tortured by Minerva yarda yarda yarda. Master saw Lucy turning white as Neshe froze.

'Remember my dear child, Jiemma is a dark wizard and she threatened to kill her.' Makarov stated. ( AN: In my story, Minerva was forced to torture Lucy.)

'Remember Lucy, we promised we would stick together.' Lisanna said to Lucy. Levy just nodded. 'Alright, we'll take this!' Lucy screamed dedicated,she looked to Levy and Lis (AN: Just nicknames.) and there was a fire burning in their eyes.

End of Chapter!

Alright minna! In the next chapter, it's gonna start with them in the train station ready to leave for Croccus I decided I'm not going to write about them packing. Sting and Rouge will also be in the next chapter!

Crystal Creator sign out.~


	2. Sabertooth

Hey guys this is the second chapter of the fanfic.

Hope you enjoy.

P.S I don't own fairy tail. Onto the story!

Sabertooth.

Lucy Pov.

I was waiting at the train station for the wizard exchange program and also for Levy-chan and Lis .(AN: remember what I said about nicknames?) We had made a plan to meet at Magnolia train station at 7am. For some reason, I always turn up earlier than the actual time. Probably because I was used to being hurried.

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

Levy Pov

Me and Lisanna was running to the train station as fast as our legs could carry is (which is actually quite fast).One last turn and we would be there. Hopefully we could surprise Lu-chan. Come on! I thought , just a bit longer!

Third person

They rushed into the building and found Lucy patiently sitting on a bench. She turned around with a glare that would send Erza running for the hills.

Gravely, Lucy said,

"You're late!"

"Me and Levy were supposed to be on time but we found a pet store and there was an exceed for adoption!" Lisanna cried bowing as many times as she could. She did not expect the following to happen .

Lucy Pov

"An exceed!? What did it look like?" I asked.

They both looked confused. Then slowly, Levy revealed what was underneath the small blanket she was holding. A tiny little exceed popped out and shouted,

"Surpwize!"

I cooed at it. It was just so precious! I looked around then exclaimed,

"Guys! The train. Its leaving!" They managed to scramble onto the train and in sync we all sighed in relief. This is going to be a long ride I thought.

IN CROCCUS

Lisanna Pov.

Okay... You can do this Lisanna! I put on an expression that Elf nii-chan and Mira-ne taught me. I scanned the station. It was so bizzare, there were things flying everywhere people shoving and rushing onto the trains. So different to the peaceful Magnolia station I'm used to.

"There's people coming to get us right?" I asked.

Lucy said " Yeah, there should be people coming for us from Sabertooth." A chill ran down my spine when she said that.

Sting Pov.

" Rogue come here!" I called out. Rogue popped out of the shadows "and with a very quiet voice knowing that I would hear him he whispered, "What?"

I replied with a "I sense strong magic." Rogue's eyes widened.

"Do you think Minerva's following us?" Rogue said looking in all directions.

"She better not be. Anyways I don't think it's her. It's more like Yukino's magic. (AN: Dragon Slayers can tell apart different types of magic.)

A little exceed named Frosche jumped up and down and said,

"Rogue it's that girl from Magnolia!"

Rogue Pov.

I sniffed the air and stiffened. It IS Lucy's scent. The girl who saved Frosche when he got lost. " Come on its this way."

Sting muttered " Which one? The fairy Tail members or the strong magic?"

For once I smiled and said, "Maybe both."

Third Person

Sting, Rogue and Frosche wandered around in the train station aimlessly until three girls bumped into them.

Frosche exclaimed " It's Lushii!"

Lucy Pov.

When I heard the voice I knew who it was. I looked and bent down to greet Frosche then I stood up and said "Hi Rogue how are you?"

He replied" Great! How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said. Levy-chan and Lis looked so confused, so did the other person. "It's a long story." I explained. I turned to Rogue and asked "So why are you here?"

The End of Chapter 2

Thats it for now

In the next chapter they are going to Sabertooth Guild hall.

Crystal creator signed out.~


End file.
